


But dreaming was free

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	But dreaming was free

Joe sits in Teddy’s living room thinking of all the things he might have been able to have or do if he’d not introduced his ex-wife to his boss. The list starts out relatively sane, a thought about having a house or a flat of his own, a question about a sensible working relationship with his boss except that would never happen, he could eat in restaurants. On another day when he wasn’t feeling quite as sorry for himself he might have added eat in restaurants without ordering the cheapest thing there, but as it was he just thought about eating in restaurants. The list gets ridiculous after a while. He might have been able to travel the world. Or own a castle. Buy a country. Ridiculous things that a man who works in advertising, the worst advertising agency, would never be able to afford. But he can still dream about these things.


End file.
